Don't Forget Me
by wimsical
Summary: One-Shot// A rumor has traveled through Domino High. How much trouble could one silly rumor do to Joey?


**Authors Note: **This story is a one-shot. This is also a side project that I was doing aside from The Broken Memories. The new chapter of The Broken Memories will be coming out the 1st of November or the 7th of November.

Me--

**Don't Forget Me **

"He's going to ask her today," This was the sentence that was going around Domino High. But was it true? A lot of rumors go into schools but are really hard to believe sometimes. Sometimes it takes awhile for the rumor to catch up with the victim, but Domino High isn't that big of a school, so by lunch time, Joey Wheeler had already heard it.  
In the cafeteria, the students were on their lunch break. Joey stormed into the room angrily and slammed himself into the lunch table. The students looked at him and giggled. Joey's eye twitched. _Oh great, now I'm the laughing stock of the school._

"Hey Joey," Tea called. "What's up," She stopped herself from laughing in front of Joey.

"Don't pretend as if you don't know, the whole school does already," He looked around.

"That you're going to ask-"Tea said.

"Shut it Tea! The people who don't know don't need to know, at least not until when I want them to know which is NEVER!" He stood up and yelled.

"Okay? I didn't spread it and I'm sure Yugi didn't but Tristan on the other hand might have so maybe you should go talk to him," Tea suggested while fixing her hair. Joey sat back down again.

"Since when did you turn into a girly-girl?" He asked watching her put make up on.

"Is it so wrong for me to take care of myself?" She wondered.

"Whatever, I'm going to go talk to Tristan, or whoever I could find,"

"Okay, see ya!" She waved.

Joey walked out of the school and into the roof. It was his place where he could relax when he was stressed about things. And this was one of those times. _I can't believe people are being so cruel about this. It's like they have no feelings. They didn't know Serenity that well but I'm sure she didn't do anything to them. How did this rumor get passed around anyways?_ Joey started to cry a little. "She had so much to live for, so so much," He said aloud. "Is it her fault she had to go!! Is it really!" Joey took out the poem that he wrote for her. It was called, "Dear Serenity,"

Joey read the poem aloud.

_Your eyes are so brown_

_That words cannot describe_

_They look a bit like chicken fries._

_Your hair so long_

_But not crazy as Yugi's_

_But that's okay, because you're my sister_

_I love you very much_

_I bet you didn't know that!_

_Every day I visited you in the hospital_

_Hoping you wouldn't go_

_But you did and I'm sorry _

_Hope you don't kill me in my sleep for not saving you_

"I'm such a good writer!" Joey cried. "She would have loved to see this poem,"

"Hey guys," Yugi called the gang except Joey. "Why don't we do something nice for Joeys since he lost like the most important thing in his life?"

"So Serenity died, oh well," Kaiba said. Everyone stared at him.

"What is he doing here?" Tristan asked.

"Well, I was thinking of doing a funeral for Joey," Yugi said. "So we're going to need a lot of money,"

"I'll plan all the planning things," Tea offered.

"And we'll buy all the other things," Yugi said. The group got to work so they could do a good deed for somebody in need.

Joey sighed while walking home from school. He opened his house door and saw his father standing there. "Hey dad," He said nervously. "How did you get in my house?"

"How could you let your sister die?"

"What?!" Joey asked surprised. "She isn't dead," Mr. Wheeler hugged him.

"You always were an odd boy," He wrapped his arms around his son.

_This is getting awkward. Joey thought. Brooklyn awkward._

"Your friends didn't want me to tell you this but there throwing her a funeral for you," His dad spilled.

"For me??" Joey asked. "They hate me that much?! I don't deserve to die," Joey ran around in circles. "I got to get out of here!"

He ran out the house stupidly and left his father there.

"Some people are born stupid," He said. "My Joey is one of them,"

"I gotta get out of here," Joey ran to the beach. "These people are insane trying to bury me alive,"

"Hey Joey, wait up!" Mai called. Joey stopped and waited for her.

"Oh thank god it you Mai," He said. "My friends are trying to bury me,"

"Yeah okay," Mai said ignoring that statement. "I heard what happened to Serenity, do you want me to pray with you?"

"Thank you Mai, but I was going to visit her right now,"

"You what?"

"If you want to come with me just say so because I know you can't resist spending time with the big dog,"

"Serenity died didn't she?"

"No, she's working at a chicken restaurant," Joey confirmed. Mai face got red. "What's wrong with you?"

"I drove here; all the way, just to find out that Serenity hasn't passed away!"

"Kind of yeah,"

"Joseph Wheeler you dog!" Mai slapped him and drove on.

"Ow," Joey replied. "THAT HURT!"

Mai called Yugi on her cell phone. "Yugi, Serenity isn't dead, she's just working at a chicken restaurant," Yugi was preparing the 575 000 funeral all day.

"Are you serious??" Yugi said. Kaiba grabbed the phone from Yugi.

"That dog wasted a load of my money and we aren't going to use it!"

"That's what I said," Kaiba hung up the phone.

"I got an idea; it has something to do with a lying dog,"

"And so, today we celebrate Serenity's funeral with her closest friends," The priest said.

"Lower Joey in the casket guys," Kaiba demanded.

"Guys," Joey called. "It's not very funny being buried alive!" He continued yelling.

"Hahahah!" Kaiba laughed. "My dream has finally come true,"

"We _are_ going to let Joey out after right?" Yugi asked.

"_Sure _we are," Kaiba said. "In due time,"

"One two, buckle my shoe, three four, shut the door," Joey sang in the middle of the night. It was 4am and nobody had taken him out yet. "Who needs friends?"


End file.
